horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Oseram
The Oseram are a human tribe in Horizon Zero Dawn. ''They are known for their excellent metalworkers and craftsmen, and as such, are best known for their steel and powerful weaponry. Politics The Oseram are a large tribe of loosely-confederated clans inhabiting the land to the north of the Carja Sundom, known as "the Claim."''Horizon Zero Dawn Strategy Guide (Collector's Ed.), Future Press, 2017. Governing structure The tribe as a whole is made up of independent villages maintained by family clans. These clans are loosely united into a larger nationstate, although the day-to-day lives of Oseram are governed by his or her clan's ealdormen. Each clan elects a council of ealdormen to provide governance to the tribe, although this is typically done on a case-by-case basis. Oseram citizens with requests for marriage or policy proposals for the village will wait in line for hours each day for an opportunity to pose their question to the ealdormen.The Claim (Datapoint)|The Claim]] Foreign relations Carja During the Red Raids, the Oseram were one of many tribes that fell victim to the Carja's brutal raids and sacrifices; however, they were able to put up a fight due to their armaments. The war with the Carja came to an end when the Oseram forged an alliance with Avad, the son of the Mad Sun-King Jiran, and mounted an attack on Meridian that resulted in the defeat of Jiran. The Oseram Vanguard played a major role in the liberation of the city. Thanks to Avad's alliance, the Oseram can often be found in Meridian and elsewhere throughout the Sundom. Most Carja citizens appear uneasy about the increase in Oseram found in their cities. Culture The Oseram place a high value on independence and freedom of expression, making arguments a vital part of Oseram culture. Similarly, honesty is a key virtue and cheating or deceiving a fellow tribe member is considered a crime sometimes punishable by death. Their armor and arms often look superior to many of the other tribes, but their forward nature can often come across as rudeness. According to Erend and Aram, the Oseram are heavy drinkers. Women The Oseram have a patriarchal society in which women are not permitted to own property; rather, according to Gera at Hunter's Gathering, they are treated like property. Women who wish to become soldiers must shave their heads. Known Members NPC Archetypes * Elite Mercenary * Mercenary Forgesmith * Mercenary Gunner * Mercenary Heav * Mercenary Warrior * Merchant * Odund's Marvel Outlander * Oseram Elder * Oseram Freebooter * Oseram Guard * Oseram Outlander * Oseram Worker * Vanguard Regular Known Settlements, Outposts, and Gates * Free Heap * Pitchcliff Trivia * The Oseram make use of bynames, which are last names derived from occupation, gender, marital status, or familial relation. Examples include [[Petra Forgewoman|Petra Forgewoman]] and [[Olin Delverson|Olin Delverson]]. * The Oseram are likely based on Scandinavian culture. * Scrappersap, considered to be the finest Oseram brew, is derived from corn. Gallery Ilya-golitsyn-oseram-heavy-02-resize.jpg|Concept art by Ilya Golitsyn Ilya-golitsyn-oseram-soldier-female-ig-resize.jpg Ilya-golitsyn-oseram-vanguard-ig-final-resize.jpg|Vanguard concept art Ilya-golitsyn-oseram-vanguard-female-final-resize.jpg Ilya-golitsyn-oseram-merchant-resize.jpg|Merchant concept art IMG 0192.JPG IMG 0191.JPG Alex-zapata-oseram-final.jpg|Oseram architecture modeled by Alex Zapata References Category:Humans Category:Tribes